


Melamîn

by DreamsConstellation



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dinner under the stars, F/F, Feast of Starlight, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love, Loving Tauriel, Mirkwood, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sindarin, Smut, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Staying in woodland elves' prison, female reader becomes very close to Tauriel. Contains a lot of kisses and cuddles, but also smut ;>





	1. Lovely bath time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader YouCantBeSerious, without her, this fic would not be the same ;)  
> Little dictionary of Sindarin is at the end of chapter.

You're slowly chewing the bread, that guards brought to you. It is quite tasty but after so many days of eating it, you desire something else. Hopefully Tauriel will come this evening and bring you some fruits. You know she begins to like you, and you like her too. When you saw her for the first time in the woodlands you immediately felt that she is the one elf, with whom you could make some agreement.

She started visiting you almost every evening, and you two are talking about everything. She tells you about her days, usual jobs and unusual feast. And you repay her with the stories of your expedition. Of course you do not tell why the company is travelling to the east and what is the purpose. You limit yourself to the funny anecdotes and the beautiful views that you have seen. Thorin would be dissatisfied if you told her about your plans to reclaim dwarves' homeland.

Once she was curious, why human girl, like you, is travelling with bunch of dwarves. For that, you said the true reason; the story of the magical portal which had brought you here from another world. And about dwarves' help and kindness when they found you, lonely and confused. At first she did not believe, but while you started telling her, with lots of details, about world you came from, she laped up.

 

This evening she come to you, looking very unsure.

' _Maer gwein_ , (Y/N).' she often use elvish, but you know it very well, so it is not a problem.

' _Maer, be garech_? You face tells me something is wrong.'

'I just have some idea... I trust you (Y/N), you know that. You have been sitting in that cell for days and I know that as a woman, you probably have a strong need to wash up.'

'By Mahal's beard, yes!'

'You speak like a dwarf.' giggles Tauriel.

'It's because I spent so much time with them. So will you bring me some vessel or bucket with water...?'

'No. I got a better idea, I will take you to the bathrooms.'

You fall silent after her words, but your excitement grows fast 'What?! An elvish bathrooms?!'

'Shhh! But you must promise me you will not try to do anything stupid.'

'I will never bring up trouble for you, I promise!'

'Alright. I will come for you after midnight, when almost everyone will be asleep and this corridor will be dark, so your companions will not see us. I suggest you shouldn't tell them that you are going to have a bath. Males do not care about the hygiene that much, so they won't be jealous, but I think they wouldn't like that you hang out with me and that you trust me.'

'I know Tauriel, I'm not so stupid.'

'Be patient then, and try not to fall asleep until I am back for you.'

When she disappears in shadows of the corridors you hear voice of Thorin, coming from some distance cell.

'Why this pointy-eared creature still comes to talk to you, (Y/N)?'

'She is very talkative I suppose.' you say simply.

'It could be some trick. Better watch your tongue when she is near.'

'I will, thanks for advice.'

 

When Tauriel is back, it seems like eternity has passed. She whispers your name and quietly opening the cell. You see almost nothing, just reflection of some stry light in her eyes, but she takes your hand and carefully helps you to leave the cell. Quietly you two (Tauriel still holds your hand) sneak down the corridor and when you are out of earshot of dwarves, she says:

' _Lasto (_ Y/N), I warn you, I am a well-trained warrior and got my knives with me, so do not try any tricks, please.'

'I thought you trust me.' a hint of disappointment is audible in your voice.

'I am, but as you said, you spent much time with dwarves...'

'Dwarves are not as bad as you may imagine.'

' _Mae_ , _mae_. Mind the steps now.' she still holds your hand, though there is some light in the corridor you are passing and you can see everyting pretty well, but you don't object, because her hand is so pleasantly warm and soft and it is so nice to make physical contact with someone, after you spending so much time alone in the cell.

She leads you on and finally you reach the bathrooms. When you enter, you are truly amazed

by its beauty. Subtle patterns stretched throughout all the length of the walls, there is a a huge circular swimming pool in the center of room, in which light of the torches reflects brightly and the vault is covered with stained glass. But Tauriel leads you on to one of the smaller rooms with stone bath and hearth in the corner. The fire on it, sinks everything in pleasant light. You see Tauriel prepared lots of essential oils and soaps for your bath time, soft cloth to wrap yourself after bathing and fresh clothes. Also there is something to eat; fresh fruits, nuts, some honeybread with lemon frosting and couple pieces of amazingly looking blueberry cake with cream. At the small table, near the plate with all this goodies stands pitcher of a wine and small stoneware mug.

'Is this all for us?' you ask distrusting your eyes. You haven't eaten such things since being in Rivendell and it seems to be decades ago.

'For you, to be sure. I brought all I could steal from kitchen. And this oils and soaps are stolen from Thranduil private bathroom.' she giggles.

'What?! You robbed your master?'

' _A, ayia_ , he has so much of them, he will never know, don't worry.'

'I am not worried, I'm impressed!' you reply looking at her with a smirk. 'You robbed your king for me...'

'Do not flatter yourself.' snorts Tauriel, but she looks proud of herself.

You come near the food table and take one slice of the honeybread. It's so tasty, that sinking your teeth into it, feels almost like an orgasm. Meanwhile Tauriel starts to heat the water in cauldron over the hearth. She fill bath with cold water from barrel and then slowly pour hot. You try some wine in the meantime. It is truly the best one you have ever tried in both worlds.

'Is it warm enough?' she asks when bathtube is half full. You immerse your hand in.

'No. I love when water is so hot it almost burns.'

'You capricious creature.' laughs Tauriel, but she pours more hot water to the bath.

'Thank you.' you smile to her with gratitude and slowly start to take off your worn out and smelly clothes, not being ashamed of nudity in front of the elf girl.

'Your welcome. So now I will leave you...'

'Why?' you really don't want to be left alone now. You are desperately in need of company.

'I suppose you want some intimacy...'

'Not at all! I have enough intimacy in my cell. Please stay here.' half naked you are looking at her imploringly. She gives a quick glimpse to your breast, but immediately looks back in your eyes and says 'If you want me to stay, then I will.'

You start striping off again. Then, with moan of pleasure, you immerse your body in hot water. Tauriel sits on a stool next to the bath and begins to hand you all oils in sequence. For a moment, accompanied by many giggles, you two have great fun smelling them and trying to guess what are they made of. But when the water in bath smells too dizzily, you know it is enough. Tauriel begins to unbride your messy hair, which you braided long, long time ago. Now they are oily and smells bad, but Tauriel doesn't complain. She takes one of the soap and wash them carefully. You feel her gentle fingers massaging your head and neck skin. You can not stop yourself and purr loudly. Tauriel giggles again, and helps you rinse the foam, then again soaps the hair, because one wash is not enough for them. When she does so, you take another soap, that smells like rose petals and begin to wash your skin.

'I suppose Thranduil takes great care of his body. Maybe that is why he looks so fresh and young.' you say.

'Yes, indeed. He is a bit vain person.' replies Tauriel and after a while of silence she adds 'So you find him attractive?'

'No! Of course not, but I admit he looks young.'

'So... is there anyone you find attractive? Maybe one of your dwarves?' Tauriel teases you.

'At least they are better than elves-boys.' she snorts at your words, but you continue. 'I think elvish females are far more attractive than males, especially those with long red hair...'

Tauriel stops massaging your scalp at this. You smirk and turn your head, to see her reaction.

She stares at you contemplating your words.

' _Daro... Man le blennich...?_ ' she whispers incredulously. Leaning against the edges of the bathtube, you float above the water, bend and kiss her straight into mouth. It is sweet, delicate and brief kiss, Tauriel seems surprised when you go back to the water, but smiles gentle when you say 'That is what I mean.'

You look at each other wondering what to do. You want her, it's obvious, but does she feel the same desire? Patiently you wait for her next step.

'Is water still warm?' she finally asks, and you think she feels uncomfortabe and changes the subject.

'If you join me, it will be hot again.' you reply sending her demure smile.

She snorts again, and takes cauldron from the hearth to pour more hot water into bathtube, while you rinse the foam from your head. Then you see Tauriel begins to unbutton her outfit. You are watching that calm moves and bite your lip while feel as lust filling your body. When she eventually stands completly naked in front of you, you are enchanted by her perfect, high figure and curved shapes. She slides down to the bath, and sits close to you. Her fingers brush your hair, gently sroke your chin, her face leans down and this time she kisses you. It is not as gentle and brief kiss as yours, Tauriel is kissing you more passionately, her arms wraps around your waist and she draws you nearer, your body presses on her, you feel her breast against your own, her thigts between yours, it is exactly what you have wanted for so long. Your heart bumps wildly in the chest while you hug her tight and are giving back the kiss. You both need to take a break to catch your breaths, but you still cuddling and fondling. Tauriel softly kisses your neck, making you purr again. You feel her fingers ramble to your breast.

'Mmmm...Tauriel...' you murmur tilting your head with pleasure, while her lips slide down, she grabs your left breast and begins to lick your nipple. Your body is now one great desire, letting her do whatever she wants.

She raises up and still massaging your boobs, kisses you greedily, almost brutally, what causes a little squeak of excitation from you. Tauriel chuckles and at the same time her hand slips to your belly, sleek it tenderly and then slips lower and lower between your legs. You moan loudly into her throat, while she touch your pussy and begins to stroke it harder and harder, so your legs start shaking. You are so horny and fasted that it doesn't take you a lot of time to cum, kissing her wildly.

'Oh god!' you groan, interrupting the kiss and feeling warm flows of orgasm stream through your body making you shiver 'Oh. My. God!', you trembles hard, and you can't control it.

'So fast?' astonished Tauriel holds you close and spreads kisses over your face and neck.

'Wait a minute and I will be ready for more.' you reply weakly, stroking her neck line with your nose.

' _Brand, m_ _ín gar-anand, pant dú foeir._ 'she tells, looking at you with lovely smile.

When you rested a little, you reach beyond bathtube and take piece of that amazing blueberry cake.

'What? Eating while making love?' laughs Tauriel.

'Two best things together.' you shrug, and put cake under her nose, so she can take a bite.

'No, I don't want, it is for you.'

'Just one bite.... for me.'

Tauriel sighs, but takes one small bite. The cream from the top of the cake fall to her collarbone. You send her a lustful smirk, lean down and lick it tenderly making her sigh again but this time with pleasure. Her skin is perfectly smooth and tastes so good. You take the cream from another piece of cake and spread it on her neckline, between her breasts and gently over the nipples.

' _A, ayia_ (Y/N), you are wasting fine cake.' Tauriel tries to protest.

'Wasting?' you look at her incredulously. 'I am making it even better! It is way more delicious when it's on your skin.' saying that, you suck up to her chest and lick the cream slowly, putting your hand on her back, and press your mouth tight to her body. She strokes your hair and murmur your name softly while you take care of her breasts. They are the perfect ones; firm, with perfect shape and size and perfectly fit in your handpalms. You kissing and licking them fondly, making nipples hard and then bite it gently, while Tauriel moans in ecstasy. You slide through the bottom of the bathtube and join your pussy to hers, not stopping to suck her breast. She sighs loudly, her body all shivers hard but she presses you tighter, picks up your face and kisses you passionaltely.

'I want you, so badly.' she moans between the kisses, starting to delicate move her hips, so her pussy rubs yours.

'I want you too Tauriel.' you squeak sharply, cuddling to her and making her giggles one more time. Now her hips moves get stronger and faster, your body is again ready for next climax, but you want Tauriel cum first so you focus on her hair, while your hips begin to move as fast as hers.

' _Find l_ _í_ _n be glaur_ ' you tell, distracting yourself from fire between your legs, as best as you can. Tauriel laughs and groans in the same time so it sound ridiculous, but you feel she is near, almost as near as you. Her hair indeed shine like a gold in light of the fire from the hearth, and her every move extract deep reflections from them.

'(Y/N) do not stop, please...' she gasps trembling. Then she moan your name and kiss you greedily. You feel she is coming and so do you. Both of you reach orgasms almost the same time, with loud groans, sighs and also from you – squeaks.

Tauriel breathing heavily, leans on the tube edge and pulls you to her chest. You don't have any strength to resist, so you lie your head down on her breasts. Gentle stroking her shivering belly, tights and pussy you feel she still finishes cumming, so you slowly put your finger in her, find the G point and press it couple of times. Tauriel splashes the water on the floor while next waves of orgasm flow trough her body.

'(Y/N) _daro_!' she is shocked, but you don't stop, massaging her clit with your thumb and the middle finger inside her, pressing the G point sensitively. Yor lips catch her nipple and you suck it, while she cums again and again beneath you, shaking intensely.

'Are you a witch or sorcerer, (Y/N)?' she asks when you finished with her, leaving her leaning on the bathub edge, almost unconscious. 'No one before, have made me feel that strong pleasure so many times, at once.'

'Maybe I am a witch.' you smile to her and kiss her lips tenderly. She hugs you and draws you closer, so you are sitting on her lap now. After couple minutes of nice silence and you gently massaging her pussy with yours, she tells:

'It was supposed to be your night of pleasure... I did not suspect it would end with love making, I just wanted you to have some relief from the prison...'

'Tauriel! If you think having sex with you was not relief, you are really foolish fellow!'

'But... It was me who should give you endless pleasure...' she looks at you apologetically, playing delicate with your boob.

' _Sedho!_ Do not spoil the best night of my life.'

'Best night of your life?' she inquire and shy smile appears on her face.

'Yes, definitely. I wish there would be more night like that one for me.' you say with dreamy voice.

'Your wish is my command.' she gradually runs her fingers through your cheek and lips. 'I couldn't separate with you tonight if there will be no hope we will repeat it. But next time I will tie you, so I could take care of you properly.'

'By Mahal's beard, that souds very exciting! Tell me when?' you ask with shiny eyes. She smiles widely and replies wile kissing you:

'Is tomorrow night fine?'

 

When you finally clean, full of fine food and wine and satisfied, she takes you back to the cell and gives you one last kiss in the darkness of the corridor.

' _Maer ól_ my dear. Till tomorrow.' she whispered.

'Bye Tauriel.'

You are smiling though she can't see it, but you want to smile, laugh, sing and dance of happiness and you just can't wait till your next meeting. You still feel her touch and kisses and it is like heaven. You could stay in this gloomy prison for the rest of your life if only Tauriel would come and fuck you from time to time.

Your thoughts sudenly are interrupted by shy whisper, calling your by name.

'Bilbo? Is that you?'

'Yes, it's me.' you completely forgot about the small hobbit who became invisible thanks to the ring he found, and avoided locking in a cell. He was roaming around the headquarters of elves and visited the cells uplifting the spirit of dvarves (especially Thorin) and yours.

'What happedned?' you ask, wondering if he saw you escaping the prison for a while.

'I saw you and that elf-girl.' he says without hesitation. ' Tauriel? Is that her name?'

'Yes, it is.' you reply coldly.

'Do not worry I wasn't spying and I will never tell anyone about you two. I knew you like her a lot, since you saw her first time in the woodlands. This night I just heard your joyful voices from the bathrooms, and I thought... maybe you would ask her if she could bring Thorin to the bathroom as well, and if she is afraid that he would escape, she could lock us... I mean him, lock him in. You know... he also needs bath and some time to hmmm... relax.'

 

 

 

 _Melamin -_ My love.

 _Maer gwein. –_ Good evening.

 _Maer, be garech? –_ Evening, how are you?

 _Lasto. –_ Listen.

 _Mae, mae... –_ Yeah, yeah...

 _A, ayia. –_ Oh.

 _Daro... Man le blennich...?_ – Wait... You mean...?

 _Brand, m_ _ín gar-anand, pant dú._ – Alright, we have time, all night in fact.

 _Find l_ _í_ _n be glaur._ – Your hair shine like gold.

 _Shedho!_ – Quiet!

 _Maer ól._ – Sleep well. 


	2. Mareth en Gilith

Tauriel seems so excited for last few days and you started wondering what she is up to. Asking her about it doesn't work, she becomes silent and smiles misteriously. Since your fist trip to the bathroom, you have been there with her couple of times, and whenever it is delightful and lovely time. But now it has been five long days since last time she took you there and you are worried she might have got bored of you. However she still visits your cell every day and you both whisper and giggle, so rest of the company instatntly ask you what you two are talking about. And every time your answer is that you are chattering about them.

You love to irritate the dwarves, they are so cute when they get angry, even Bilbo agrees with you in that field. Though he is little bit offended, because Tauriel didn't let Thorin get a bath. In fact she was angry at you, that you ask her about it, knowing how much she risks for you. Also she was jealous, because she thought, you have some affection for the dwarf king. You couldn't explain that it is not you who have the affection for him, but the hobbit, so you just pretended that it was not so important and you ask, just like that. You are sorry for Bilbo, imaginig how hard it must be for him being separate with his beloved one by prison bars, but you can't do anything now.

This day all elves look busy and excited, you hear loud and happy voices from above, even the guard who brings you food seems verry joyful.

' _Maer madar._ ' he says with little smile on his lips, giving you roasted tomatoes with toasts and some hot drink which tastes like tea.

You are frustrated and desperately need to know what is going on.

'Maybe Thranudil fell into cesspool?' Thorin expresses his hope, but Balin says undoubtedly: 'I believe they got some elvish festival. I lost my count, but it could be autumnal equinox today.'

'It is not. Not yet.' you say, you are better time-oriented, thanks to Tauriel. 'But Balin may be right, it sounds like preparation for feast.'

'As long as they give us such breakfast I won't complain.' Bofur as always focuses on the bright side of life.

'By Durin's beard, how much we have changed, folks!' sighs Gloin. 'Few weeks ago we would spurn this food and demand jucy ham or salted pork, and now... look at us, we are so happy they gave us tomatoes and hot drinks.'

All of you remains silent for a while and then Ori speaks in hopeless voice: 'We will never reach the mountain, won't we?'

You feel sad for poor, young Ori, closed in his cell for days. In fact you feel sad for all of them, sad and embarassed for your night's trips to bathroom with Tauriel, but you couldn't help it. She became everything for you, and there is no chance you stop what is between you two. She gives you all you need, when she is near you feel so safe and happy and you forget about prison misery. Last time when you were with her, after long, passionate sex, she said cupping your face and looked at you sadly:

'I am so selfish (Y/N).'

'Why are you saing that?'

'I should help you get out from here, instead using you for my own pleasure. I can't bare a thought that we could separate.'

'For your own pleasure?' you smirked, accentuated penultimate word.

'Maybe not only my own.' Tauriel chuckled and sweet kiss ended the subject, making you two ready for more again.

You know it is hard for her as much as for you, or maybe even harder. She, as a capitan of a guards, risks everything only to make you feel better. You also see that she feels uncomfortable with detaining you, but she can't oppose her master's will.

 

When the evening comes, she appears at your cell step, taking you with her and doesn't say a word.

'Tauriel! I have to know what is going on?' you whisper to her ear, but she doesn't answer and leading you somwhere, you are sure that it is no way to the bathrooms. However as always you decide to trust her and let her do whatever she wants, you stay quiet till you reach lovely room with large, wooden, four-poster bed, soft green carpet and little dressing table and wooden closet. There are little fire place in the corner of the room, with small fire on it, and also candelabrum with lighted candles.

'It this your room?' you ask, while Tauriel locks the door.

'Yes. I was going to take you here erlier, but always someone is wandering on this corridors and it was risky. However today everyone is celebrating...'

'What?'

'It is _Mareth en Gilith_ , which means...'

'The Feast of Starlight! Oh yes, I forgot.'

'Correct. So in this special night, I thought, you could see the wonderfull view outside.'

'You will take me outside?'

' _Mae, melamin_.' she kisses you cheek. 'But we have to be careful, so you need to dress up as an elf. If someone asks, I will tell them, you are my cousin from mountains. There are lots of guest today.'

'Alright! I agree for everything!' you say with excitement.

 

She brings you pitcher with warm water and large bowl, so you can refresh yourself. Then she sits you in foront of the mirror in dressing table and begins to bride your hair in elvish style.

'I will cover your ears with hair, so no one will noitce there are round not pointy.'

'Shame on my ears.' you chuckle.

'Are you joking? They are perfect. I love their rounded shape.' Tauriel leans down and kisses top of your right ear, then covers it with strand of hair.

When she finishes, your hair looks so amazing, you almost can't believe it, you would never reach such result, no matter how big effort you would make.

'I have never thought, my hair can look so stunning.' you admire your reflection in the mirror.

'Now time for dress. I don't have much time to sew completely new one, but I redid one of mine.' she opens the closet and pulls out light coloured, shiny fabric. Your eyes get wider and wider when you look at the dress. It is perfect. It is alomst out of your dreams, the one you have always wanted to wear. Simple but elegant, with long, narrow sleeves, deep (whithin the limits of decency) cleavage. When she helps you put it on, you smell the delicate scent of her body penetrated the fabric.

'Have you worn it often?' you ask.

'Only at celebrations. But of course I washed it.'

'Not too thoroughly, it is still smells of you.'

'Probably because it laid in closet with all the rest of my clothes...' Tauriel looks a little embarassed.

'I am not complaining! Not a bit.' you take her hand and press your mouth to it. 'I love your scent.'

The dress fits you perfectly and feels comfortable, you look truly beautiful in it.

'You are almost ready...' Tauriel says looking at you with adoration. 'Just one more thing... but I will have to go to the garden for it.'

'I think it is enough.' you say.

'You will change your mind. Meanwhile could you help me get dressed too?'

'I'm bettrer with undressing you, but I will do what I can.' you chuckle.

Tauriel chooses a emerald green dress which emphasizes the colour of her hair. You help her, put the dress on, but during that, you can't stop yourself from groping her.

'Are you really thinking only about one thing?!' Tauriels pretends to be angry at you.

'It is not my fault you have such an effect on me.' you lay the fold of the dress.

'I think, it is unhealthy. I will consider if we should still meet.'

'Looks so gentle and she is the most cruel elf in the world.' you mumble under your nose, but while you look at her you are astonished how feminine she looks and say louder: 'Mahal's beard...'

'What? Is there something wrong?'

'Not a one thing! If I wasn't in love with you already it would become tonight.'

'I thought love is more than admiration for one's apperance. You love me only because I look good?'

'Of course not. Love needs no reason in fact, it just appears and that's it. You are here, for me, and I love you... that is all.'

' _Gi melin sui eithel._ ' Tauriel says and smiles warmly. 'We should go now, the feast just have started.'

 

You feel quite unsure among all those elves, holding Tauriel's hand like it would be your last hope.

'You are sure they won't recoginze me?'

'Perfectly sure. Do not worry my dear, we will go to the gardens and to the kitchen of course, but then I will take you to the place where no one will interrupt us.'

Road to the gardens is full of singing, dancing and, in general, enjoying feast elves. You stay close to your girlfriend and hoping no one will stop you. Thanks to all gods, elves are much more interested in themselves than in you, so you pass unnotIced and reach the gardens. It is very beautiful, covered in moonlight. Tauriel quickly takes something from the garden bench and comes back to you.

'I left it here, where it's humid, so it will last longer.' she says giving you flower crown, made from tiny, cute flowers, whose colour match your dress. 'Would you let me?' she asks pointing at your head. 'Or maybe you don't like this type of apparel and prefer diamonds?'

'You did it yourself? For me?' you gulp loudly and bite your lip. What she has done for you is so touching, you may start crying. Smiling heartedly she asks: 'So you like it?'. When you nodded, she puts it on your head and continues: 'It is not so hard, I will show you some day.'

'Why you did not do another one for yourself?' you ask when you leave the gardens and you are sure your voice will not fail.

'Because tonight you are the queen.' she murmurs, kissing your cheek.

You both sneak out to the kitchen and stole some food and drink, hiding it in old basket Tauriel found in pantry, then carefully leave the castle, and follow through the secret passages Tauriel knows. It is long way, but it's worth it. Lovely meadow spreads in front of you, but she leads further, to enormous oak tree and helps you climb on its top, where someone built comfortable platform. From there, you can see whole sky, up to the horizon, with thousands of stars shining brightly, like they are there tonight just for you.

'Magnificent!' you sigh with delight.

'That is the best place for observing stars.' says Tauriel laing out blanket she brought. 'But I keep it in secret. _Ada_ built this platform for me when I was little kid and we used to play here.' she takes off all stolen food from the basket and lights up little lantern, so the mood becomes even more romantic. You sit down next to her and when she hands you cup of wine, you up a toast: 'For the stars, moon and all pure light in this world.' Tauriel clinks your cup with hers and you drink the delicious liquid. You feel how it warms you indside and after a while hits the head.

'Salty pork? Roasted tomatoes? Stuffed onion? Fried potatoes?' asks your elf girl.

'All! I am so hungry, I could eat a horse!'

'Leave some place for dessert, it is your favourite cake.'

'Do not worry, I've got a roomy stomach.' After your words, Tauriel touch your belly and says 'Oh yeah, indeed it feels roomy.' You pull away her hand, laughing and drink little more wine. Tauriel sits comfortable and pull out little fluete from her pocket. 'Any festival can't manage without music. I will play and you could dance if you wish...'

'I prefer listening to music than dancing.' you shrug, taking piece of rosasted potato. Tauriel smiles like she knew you would say that and begins to play. You stop chewing the potato and look at her, eyes wide open. It is unbeliveable that little, wooden fluete could make such pure and wonderful sound. It feels like music penetrating into your body, stright to your heart and mind and tells you about people from long ago. With your mind's eyes, you see them and their brave actions.

Tauriel's tune is strong and appeals to your imagination, but ends fast. When the last note is finished you are breathing heavily.

'One more?' she ask like it would be nothing more, but usual tune.

'Are you composing by yourself?'

'Yes, that is my occupation when I have some spare time.'

'Tauriel, your music is enchanted, now I think that you are a witch!'

'I'm an elf and that's kind of the same thing, my dear.' saying that, she starts playing another composition, this time it is more cheerful and calm, brings quiet meadow in night to your mind, when starts are as bright as now and where comes bright eyes elf girl to dance with fire-flies.

'Is that Lúthien?' you ask, still see image of elf girl's swirling dark hair in your mind. Tauriel doesn't answer, but you know you're right. Now you see also speechless Beren, who is watching her. Your eyes get wet, when you remember their touching story, and you cry quietly.

Tauriel stops playing, and covers you with her arms.

'I am sorry, it was't the best choice from me. Let me try again.' she draws you nearer, so you can lean head on her shoulder and begins to play for the third time. After a few sounds it is already your favourite composition, it calms you down and also gives you reassurance and courage. You don't know about who or about what this delicate however powerful music is, but it is beautiful.

'What is it Tauriel? Who is it telling about?' you ask when she finishes.

'About you, _melamin_.'

 

When you are again in her room, sleepy but also in need of some affection, you come near her large and so louxurious looking bed. Its hangings are partly made of heavy, beige cotton, but partly form tulle and lace.

'It's very sexy...' you mumble to yourself.

'What?' Tauriel frowns.

'I mean, this bed is made for making love in it.' you explain louder.

'So, you want to try?' she whispers to your ear, covering you in her arms, from behind.

'Oh yes... yes I do, but I am so tired I may fall asleep during it.'

'We will see.' gently she lies you on bed, which is as soft and comfortable as you predicted, and pressing her body to yours, she kisses your mouth slowly with affection. Her hand slides down, touching your breast, wandering across your waist, and thigh, then hitching up the dress, grabs your leg under the knee and puts it on her hip. You feel her abdomen pressing at your crotch and your purr of enjoyment fills her throath. Maybe you are tired, but she knows how to arouse you.

 

Shy rays of the sun flowing through the round window wakes you up. Slowly you try to understand where you are and after few seconds all memories form last night come to you, and smile of greatsest pleasure appears on your face. You also notice Tauriel's arm around you and her warm body behind. You press your back tighter to her chest, praying to all gods so this moment will never ends. Your move wakes her up too.

' _Mae govannen, anor._ ' he murmur to your ear. Instead of answering her, you turn on and hug her very tight, looking into her eyes.

'I think I should go Tauriel. The sun is rising.'

' _Im henion_...' she mumbles, but starts kissing your neck, which after last night is probably full of love bites.

'Tauriel...' you try to stop her but doing it without conviction.

'I am sorry, you are right, you should go.' she gasps heavily and moves away. Your whole body immediately starts to protest, but you know it's over now, and you must wait for next time. You both get up and put clothes on. The beautiful dress she gave you last night, goes back to her wardrobe, and you slip down to your old trousers. Tauriel checks the corridor, there is no one there, so you can safely go back to your cell.

'I will try to come for you tonight again.' she whispers, when you go through the corridors.'(Y/N)...'

You look at her, and almost in the same time she takes you in her arms and kisses wildly, pressing to the wall. Your feet barely touch the ground so you wrap your legs around her waist and give back the kiss. It takes quite long time when you finally separate.

'I love you (Y/N). _An ithil a elin, gi melin sui dae!_ And I will do what I can, to help you get out from this prison. You and your bearded friends.'

'You already have done so much for me...'

'But I want to do more.' she tells, leaning her forehead on yours.

 

The rest of the way you cover in silence, holding hands. When you almost reach the prison you hear weird sounds. Coming out of the corner you both freeze; there are dwarves out of their cells heading by Bilbo. For a long while all of you just looking at each other in astonishment, you notice Thorin expression change form shock to anger, but before he can say something, Balin sighs with relief 'Thanks to Mahal, we found you (Y/N).'

'Yes, but we also found someone we didn't want to find.' snarl Dwalin looking at Tauriel in a way, which makes you want to kill him on the spot.

'Do you have any plan or is it spontanious act?' asks Tauriel, her hand squeezes yours nervously. The dwarves only look at her furious, but Bilbo answers quietly 'Yes we do.'

'By Durin's beard! Bilbo!'

'Shut up you stupid halfling!'

'What an idiot!'

'Quiet all of you!' roars Thorin, undoubtedly angry for calling his boyfriend an idiot. 'You should let us leave elf! You can't stop us. And give us back our companion.'

'So leave then, and do not hesitate any more.' she looks at you, kiss your hand and just does one step back, so the dwarves can pass away. They run quickly, but you just can't move.

'Tauriel...' your voice is failing you. The dwarves and the hobbit are pulling and pushing you, so finally you have to go with them, but the only thought in your head is if you will ever see your elf girl again? Tauriel let go of your hand and says:

'Good bye (Y/N). Till our next meeting.'

 

 

 _Mareth en Gilith_ – Feast of Starlight

 _Maer madar._ – Enjoy your meal.

 _Mae, melamin. –_ Yes, my love.

 _Gi melin sui eithel. –_ I love you too.

 _Ada._ \- Father.

 _Mae govannen, anor. –_ Good morning, sunshine.

 _Im henion._ – I know.

 _An ithil a elin, gi melin sui dae!_ \- For the moon and the stars, I love you so much.

 


	3. Reuniting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not so much smut in this chapter, like in previous ones, but I hope you like it anyway.   
> Enjoy ;)

Heat burns your body from inside. It's very bad, you know it. Oin puts wet, cold cloths on your forehead, but it gives you relief only for a moment. It is definitely an end of you and only thing you regret is, that you will never see Tauriel again.

            The escape was going quite well until you had been shot by the poisoned arrow. It didn't pain so much.

            At the beginning.

            Now you want to be dead and stop feeling anything.

 

            Almost all the dwarves and Bilbo are gone, trying to reach the mountain before Durin's Day, only Oin and Bofur have stayed with you. They led you here, to the Bard's house again, seeking for help.

            Another wave of heat runs through your body and left you almost unconscious. It seems to you, like Tauriel was here. You feel her soft lips on your cheek, and her whisper near your ear, but you can't understand what she is talking.

            Suddenly you feel something, that is not pain anymore. After a while you realize it is a relief. You moan, gulping air greedily, while the pain slowly goes away.

            Maybe it is not the end.

            Maybe not yet.

 

            Again, you can see, Bard's home interior becomes more clear, same as worried faces of Oin and Bofur in front of you. But there is someone else, you didn't expect to see. It has to be dream, she can't be real, tough you see her face as clear as others. She leans down and   touches your cheek.

            ' _Galu (Y/N)._ ' her sweet voice is so convincingly real. You touch her arm, still can't believe that is really her. 

            ' _Tauriel, na i cin?_ ' weak voice comes from your mouth.

            ' _Mae melamin._ ' saying this, she cuddles her face in your neck.  'I am so sorry, I leave you alone. Do you forgive me?'

            'W-what are you talking about? It was me who run away with dwarves.' you chuckle.

            'But I should go with you.' Tauriel sighs, looking into your eyes seriously. 'I should protect you, instead of leaving you on your own.'

            'Hey! She was not on her own.' interrupts Bofur '(Y/N) was with us.'

            Tauriel sends him killing glare, so he shuts up and goes in the other part of the room, giving you two some privacy.

            'I'm not so helpless as you may think.' you try to get up, but Tauriel hold you in her iron touch, and you are too weak now to struggle.

            'Lay still. You need to rest.' she says, kissing your forehead. 'I promise I will never, ever leave you from now.'

            'You will have to.' you smile sadly to her. 'Only when I feel better, I will follow the company.'

            'So, what? I will follow you then.'

            You looked at her with astonishment, never expecting such response. 

            'By Mahal’s beard… will you?'

            'Of course! I told you I will _never_ leave you, from now. No matter where you will go, I will follow you.' she says, with so much love in her voice, you have no doubts she will keep her promise.

            'So now you should follow her out of this town.' again Bofur interrupted you.

            'What are you talking about, dwarf?' snarls Tauriel.

            'The dragon... Smaug is coming here.'

 

            'We have to leave, now!' commands your elf girl, looking through the window and seeing fire illuminations, coming from the mountain. Undoubtedly the dragon sign.

            'Go with Tauriel, I will try to kill it.' says Bard to his children, clinching fingers over the black arrow. The children protest, but he silences them with one look. In the meantime, Tauriel turns to you.

            'Can you walk, dear?'

            'Yes, don't worry about me.' you slowly get up and losing your balance, collapse into Tauiel's arms.

            'I will help you.' Tauriel almost carries you to the door. 'Come on everyone, into the boat. We have to hurry.'

 

            You lean over your girlfriend, while all of you are sailing through the Lake Town's channels. People in panic leave they homes and try to run away. You hear Hilda's weeping behind you and Sigrid, with soft voice, comforting her.

            'Tauriel...' you whisper.

            'Yes?'

            'Thanks for being here, with me, in last hour of our lives...'

            'Stop talking like that! I won't let you die.'

            'Yeah... but, could you kiss me one more time. Just in case...'

            Tauriel sighs, angry at your words, but joins lips with yours, giving you what you want.

            'Thank you.' you blush a little, when she finishes, seeing Bofur and Oin's looks.

            'Your welcome.' Tauriel mumbles under her nose, looking around and trying to figure out where the dragon is. However, she doesn't seem scared, she is more worried, probably about you. And you... you are as calm as you could be. Near her you have never been afraid of anything.

            'I'm going to help dad!' Bain shouts suddenly and jumps out of the boat. 

            'No!' Sigrid tries to catch his coat, but it's too late.

            'Don't be silly!' you yell, though he is too far to hear you.

            'We can't leave him! Tauriel stop!' cries Hilda.

            'He can manage, I have to take care of you first, then I will come back for him.'    

            Hilda begins to weep again; this time Sigrid joins her. Oin mumbles something under his nose. You know you should say or do something for them, but you have no idea what, despite you are so tired and weak. That poisoned arrow took away all your strength. You feel the boat rocks intensively. 'What a strong waves' you think, and it is your last thought before you faint.   

 

            When you wake up, it's bright day again and you feel way more better. You are laying on the blanket spread over the ground.

            ‘How are you my dear?’ asked your favourite voice. You look up to see Tauriel bending over to kiss your forehead.

            ‘Fine… but how about the others?’

            ‘Everyone is alright and safe. The dragon is dead.’

            ‘Smaug’s dead?’ you are lifting on your elbows, rising eyebrows with surprise.

            ‘Indeed. Bard killed him with black arrow.’ Tauriel nods and helps you to get up.

You look around. It seems that you and everyone from the Lake Town landed at the edge of the lake, during the escape from the dragon. Shaking your head, you mumble:

            ‘I can’t believe I missed it…’

            ‘(Y/N)!’ you hear Oin before you see him. ‘How ye feel?’

            ‘I’m alright’ you smile to him thankful, that he left here with you instead of reaching the mountain with the company. Bofur just oversleep and do not made it, so he must stay with you, however Oin stayed at his own will.

            ‘That’s good, lassie. And are ye ready to go?’ he asked.

            ‘You mean, to the mountain?’

            ‘Yes. They’re waiting for us, I suppose.’

            You send quick glimpse to Tauriel, remembering her last night’s words about not leaving you anymore.

            ‘I think so…’ you mumbled biting your lip.

            ‘Fine. Come along then, Bofur found a boat.’

            He slowly goes away, expecting you to go after him, but you still standing next to Tauriel, unsure what to do.

            ‘Why are you waiting for?’ she asks.

            ‘I don’t know… just…’

            ‘Oh, come on (Y/N), they will not wait forever’ she pulls your hand and leads to Oin and Bofur, who are already launching the boat.

            ‘You’re going with me’ you smile widely, and this is not a question. You are wondering what the dwarves would say about Tauriel company, but surprisingly they accepted it calmly, maybe because she saved your life.

 

            You are about to take off from the shore when …

            ‘Tauriel!’ sharp voice stops you. It’s Legolas, standing on the shore with serious face. Your girlfriend looked annoyed, but she straightens up and says:

            ‘What?’

            ‘I should ask: what are you doing?’

            ‘Taking care of my lady’ she places hand on your shoulder. ‘I told you, I won’t leave her now.’

            You send little smirk to Legolas, while he frowns and says:

            ‘It’s not wise… king will be…’

            ‘I don’t care anymore what king may do or think.’ she interrupts him ‘I’m leaving, _mellon_ … _Novaer_.’

            ‘Tauriel…’ he tries once more, but she’s not listening, rowing the boat away from the shore and from him.

           

            Biting your lip, you are watching your beloved one. She gave up everything for you, that melted your heart, but also worried you. Now, you are wondering if she will not regret it someday.

            ‘So, the two of you are a couple?’ asked Bofur, what makes you blush a little, but you nod without hesitation.

            ‘Never thought you would fall for an elf, mate.’ Bofur shakes his head, but he is smiling. 

            ‘Why?’ you ask, crossing your arms.

            ‘It seemed you are into dwarves’ he shrugged. ‘And what I mean is _male_ dwarves.’ Bofur smiles apologetically, when you start to laugh.

            ‘It’s not so easy Bofur. I’m into males, but females are also in my interest area’ you explain, winking.

            ‘That’s something new…’ speaks Oin, who is carefully listening your conversation, using his auditory trumpet.

            ‘Not so new, since our own king changes his preferences for the burglar’ reminds Bofur, and you three laughs at this.

            ‘What so funny?’ asked Tauriel, who has no idea about that.

            ‘We are referring to Thorin and Bilbo love. Now, since I’m no longer your prisoner I can tell you about our burglar.’

            And as the boat was slowly floating with the drift, you told her Bilbo and Thorin’s love story and how the hobbit was hiding before the elves and helped the dwarves escape, stealing the keys to the cells.

            ‘Oh, now I understand!’ she shouts unexpectedly. ‘ _That_ is why you wanted me to take Thorin to the bathroom! Bilbo asked you to do this?’

            You nod, and she sighed heavily.

            ‘ _A, ayia, Eru_! And I was so jealous… unnecessarily.’

            ‘Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier… But I just can’t…’

            ‘I know, I know…, however, how could you think I would disclose your friends?’

            ‘I didn’t want to put you in that kind of situation… knows little, sleeps better’ you cuddle to her and say, putting your chin on her shoulder ‘So, you were jealous…?’

            ‘Indeed’ she turned her head, to rub her nose against yours. ‘I am sorry.’

            ‘No, no. Don’t be… Actually, it’s quite exciting’ you giggle coquettishly.

            ‘Sometimes I could be little possessive…’ she admitted.

            ‘Oh really?’

            ‘U-hm’ she murmurs, putting her arm around you and draws you nearer.

            ‘Tauriel…’ you gulp, knowing that the boat is too small, and you two cannot have any privacy now. ‘We should stop…’ you whisper.

            ‘You started it yourself, my dear (Y/N) …’ she said and kisses your lips softly.

            ‘Hey! You two, better find some room for that’ Bofur interrupts you.        

            ‘And you better keep rowing dwarf, if you don’t want to lose your limbs.’ Tauriel growls at him.

            ‘Mmmm, how brutal…’ you whisper to her and then add louder, so Bofur can hear you: ‘Sorry laddie, we will try to keep our hands with us.’ 

            ‘Thanks’ he says it with mock relief and you show him your tongue in response.

            ‘Ye know what…’ interrupted Oin. ‘I’m just wonderin’ what would Thorin say, when he’ll see we bring an elf with us.’

            ‘Who cares?’ snorts Tauriel.

            ‘Come on… I will explain everything to him’ you have strong faith, the king will understand, especially when you know Bilbo will be at your side, for sure.

           

            You keep your promise not petting with Tauriel, but with an effort. It’s hard not to cuddle and kiss her, after everything what happened, especially after being sure, for a while, you were dying and would never see her again.       

            You finally reach the other shore and, with quick steps, go further to the Dale. Tauriel holds your hand and asks, from time to time, if you feel alright. She, being so caring and sensitive, melts you dawn and makes you want to end up in some bushes with her, but it’s not the best time for that, so you just enjoy this thought and move on.     

            All of you are unsure if you should enter the main entrance of the mountain or the hidden one. However, after consideration you decide that the main entrance is closer, so you lead there.

 

            ‘Oh… by my beard…’ you sighed, entering the Lonely Mountain. Tauriel gives you amused look, but you are too astonished to respond her in any way.

            You were imagining this place for a long time, hearing what the company was saying about her home, how wonderful and magnificent it is. Now when you can see it in your eyes, you know that no words can describe such overwhelming place.

            ‘Someone is coming!’ you hear Kili’s voice nearby.

            ‘Why don’t you keep the guard at the entrance, Kili!?’ this time is Fili, all nervous and irritated. ‘Uncle will kill us… It could be…’

            But at this moment they see you and you see them. Wide smiles appear on their mouths and they starts yelling for the rest of the company to come and greet with you.

            Your grip over Tauriel’s hand become stronger, you want to tell her by it, there is nothing to worry about. However, she is probably not afraid at all. With her sharp knives, she could manage with all the company at once. 

            ‘(Y/N)!’ Bilbo yells hugging you tightly. ‘I see you bring your friend’ he smiled friendly to Tauriel, what unexpectedly makes her smile too. Now you are little jealous, wondering if Tauriel noticed that Bilbo, despite lower by half than her, is actually quite cute guy.

            ‘Welcome my ladies. Welcome in the Erebor’ he bows before you two, what immediately reminds you that he’s your friend and would never try to flirt with your girl.

            ‘How are you Bilbo?’ you asked.

            ‘Very well, thank you. But how about you? I see you get better.’

            ‘Thanks to Tauriel... Oh my…’ you realize something, clapping your forehead ‘I have never introduced you two.’

            ‘In fact, you have no chance to do this’ Tauriel points out.

            ‘I’ll do it now then. Tauriel, this is Bilbo, Bilbo this is Tauriel.’

            They were shaking their hands, when the rest of the company approach. You can’t see Thorin anywhere.

            ‘Nice to see you being well (Y/N), but why did you bring us an elf?’ says Dwalin, folding his arms and looks pretty pissed off.

            ‘This is Tauriel, my saviour and my girlfriend, till now she will always accompany me’ you reply him so firmly, no one dares to object. ‘Where is Thorin?’ you add.

            For a while no one answers and then Bilbo speaks quite bitterly:

            ‘Counting his gold… Come on, I will lead you.’

           

            You, Tauriel, Oin and Bofur follow Bilbo, to greet the king. After a while you find him wandering through the stacks of gold.

            ‘Thorin!’ Bilbo shouts to him. ‘Oin, Bofur and (Y/N) are here and… we got a guest.’

            Thorin rises his eyes at you and says, smirking:

‘Welcome … welcome my friends in the kingdom of Erebor!’ 

There is something curiously weird in his smile, but you can’t say what. However, it’s making you little anxious.

‘And who’s this?’ Thorin notices Tauriel and frowns.

‘My girlfriend’ you say the same time, Bilbo tells:

‘Our guest’

He sends you significant glare, but it’s too late now. Thorin heard you perfectly.

 ‘We are couple, Thorin’ you say to the king ‘She saved my life and she is staying with us.’

‘I don’t think so’ Thorin steps forward, shortening the distance. ‘She’s an elf and any elf can’t stay in my home!’

‘If there is no place for her, then for me either’ you say sharply.

‘Go on then… go on with her and I wish you both luck’

His words hurt you deeply. After everything that you went through together, after risking your life so many times for him, his company and his beloved one, he is saying something like that to you… Looking at him with disbelief, you just have no idea what to say. You almost feel Tauriel’s anger at him, it’s like fire which can burn down this whole place, worse than any dragon can cause.

However, before it happens, Bilbo comes with help.

‘How about the hobbits, huh?’ he says, folding his arms.

‘I beg your pardon?’

‘Hobbits? Do you also think they can stay here? You know, in the end it’s a different race, maybe you don’t want me here to?’

‘Bilbo… it’s not about us…’

‘It _is_ about us, Thorin! As your fucking boyfriend, I suppose I have something to say in this case. _I_ let her stay. I greeted Tauriel here as a nice guest and invited her to stay with us if she wanted to, but now you are undermining my authority, embarrassing me in front of others. How am I supposed to feel? I made a decision, you know I would never let in anyone, whosoever is not pleasant to you, but Tauriel, who did so much for one of us, is always welcome, no matter if she’s an elf, dwarf or even an orc. She’s (Y/N)’s lover and I swear to Yavanna, if you will make them go away, I will leave too.’

 Thorin, Oin, Bofur, you and Tauriel look at him, surprised with his speech.

You notice panic in Thorin’s eyes, when he approaches Bilbo.

‘I wasn’t … I-It’s… Bilbo, you just misunderstand…’ he stammered, but the hobbit sends him stern look, and he quickly adds: ‘Alright, fine, Tauriel can stay of course’

‘And?’ Bilbo urged him.

‘And I’m sorry’ Thorin sighs turning to you and Tauriel. ‘Forgive me please. My behaviour was unforgivable’

Barely restrain yourself from laughing, you tell:

‘That’s alright. I’m glad you can admit your mistake’

 

 

            _Galu_ – Hello

            _Tauriel, na i cin?_ – Tauriel, is that you?

            _Mae, melamin._ –  Yes, my love.

            _Novaer_ – Farewell


	4. Enchanted Gold

‘Tauriel!’ you squeak, while Tauriel unexpectedly licks your neck. 

            ‘Yes, my dear?’ her voice sounds innocent, whilst her hand is roaming over your thigh.

            ‘Stop it, now’ you say, but your body language is saying something slightly different, spreading your legs and letting her touch you wherever she wants. ‘Someone could see…’ your breath becoming heavier and you look around nervously.

            ‘They are sleeping… relax (Y/N), anyway we are well hidden.’

            It’s early morning, you and Tauriel took the last watch this night and decided to wonder a little, over the halls of the mountain. You didn’t expect it will ends like that.

            Your heart beats faster and faster, while her hands are taking off your clothes. Again, she licks your neck, then once more, from the collar bone, slowly, to the ear. You shiver a little and give her quiet groan.

            ‘ _I n_ _í_ _n sell_ ’ Tauriel smirks and pushes you on the piles of gold behind. The coins are falling off with quiet jingle, when Tauriel is undressing you. She kisses the sensitive spot between your boobs, playing with the nipples and goes down, to your ribcage, belly and finally to your pussy.

            ‘Mahal’s pants!’ you squeak, when her tongue licks you there.

            ‘(Y/N)! No more dwarvish expressions while making love with me!’ she snarled.

            ‘Sorry, sorry, soooorry’ you whine, shaking hard and scatter more gold. There is no more fear, that someone would see or hear, in you. Now, only Tauriel’s matter. Tauriel, her mouth and tongue, who is doing such things _down there_ , you are barely staying conscious from pleasure.

            ‘ _N_ _í_ _n riel… N_ _í_ _n bereth…_ ’ you moan. ‘ _Im hol gellan!’_

‘ _I brand_ ’ she murmurs, gently inserts her finger inside you. ‘Come on, my _p_ _î_ _n aew. Gellace anim_.’

            And you cum. Strong spasms running through your body, while you are trying not to moan too loud.

            Tauriel leans her chin on your lap, smiling fondly.

            ‘How are you now, _melam_ _î_ _n_?’  

            You mumble something in response, not able to speak well yet. Tauriel chuckles and rises, getting of her blouse. You smile lustfully seeing her exposed breast.

            ‘So…’ when saying this, she is finally standing in front of, you, naked ‘Want more?’

            Shaking head in response so hard, you almost break your neck.

            ‘Be careful, (Y/N)’ she giggles, coming above you, seductively, on all fours. ‘Don’t hurt yourself.’

            You wrapped your arms around her waist possessively, trying to pull her down, on your lap, but she resists, kissing you with little laugh.

            Her lips again lands on your neck, but you want more of her. The gap between your bodies is unbearable, you want to feel all of her; soft skin, curves, strong muscles on you. She knows it, but she is teasing with you cruelly.

            ‘Tauriel, please’ you cry, again trying to pull her down ‘I’m begging you.’

            It looks like she wants to tease you longer, but finally lies down on you, her belly and boobs pressed to yours, her thigh between your legs, rubs your crouch with every move she makes, kissing you.

This is it. You make love with the gold, falling off all over, and you cum again, overwhelmed by the sound of it.

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

            ‘That was my fantasy…’ you admit after a while, squeezing face into Tauriel’s neck.

            ‘What? Making love on a pile of gold?’

            ‘Yup’ you nod, grinning.

            ‘Glad I made your dream come true’ Tauriel giggle.

            ‘(Y/N)? Tauriel? Are you there?’ you hear Bofur calling and both of you jump scared.

            ‘What’s wrong, Bofur?’ you ask, trying to sound calm, quickly putting your clothes back.

            ‘Thorin want us all to gather near the gate’ he says, ‘We are waiting, don’t be long’ his voice goes away.

            ‘Phew’ you sigh with relief ‘Never again!’

            ‘Really?’ Tauriel raises eyebrows.

            ‘Oh, you know what I mean Tauriel’ you google.

            ‘Yes, yes…’ she nods with smile, putting on her trousers. ‘I am wondering about what the main dwarf wants to talk with us. Hopefully he will not make a scene, we weren’t minding the main gate.’

            You shrug ‘Maybe he just wants to discuss his wedding with Bilbo.’

            –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

           

‘We have to barricade the entrance’ says the king, when you are all together in the main hall.

‘What?! Why?’ Bilbo frowns. He is not the one who is concerned. Balin looks anxiously at Dwalin, Oin checks his auditory trumpet, Ori looks around confused.

‘Now, when the dragon is defeated, we will have lots of unwanted visitors here. The ones that want to take our treasure. We have to be prepared!’ the king explains.

Bilbo sighs heavily at this ‘But… Thorin, you promise to share the treasure…’

‘My dearest Bilbo, just trust me. I know what I’m doing’ with these words he ends discussion and starts to explain what exactly the barricade should look like.

It sounds foolish to you, but having no other options, along with Tauriel and the dwarves, you build the high wall, so no one could enter the mountain.

 

‘It wasn’t bridal news at all’ Tauriel sends you ironic look. You two are transporting larger stones on wheelbarrows to the main entrance now. It’s hard work, but lighter than laying stones in the wall.

‘ _Thand_ , that sad, isn’t it? But don’t we lose our hope’ 

‘I was hoping for some other wedding’ the elf girl says looking at you significantly. When you realize what is she talking about, your cheeks start to burn.

‘Not so fast’ you mumble, looking at your hand palm, which secure the stone, you are transporting.

‘Why?’ she leans over the rock, catching an eye contact. ‘I thought you love me’

‘And I do. I do love you Tauriel, but I just think we shouldn’t be so hasty. We already have too much on our heads, let’s wait with such declarations when it will be over’

‘You’re right. Probably’ admits Tauriel. ‘But never forget I want you to be my wife’

‘If this is a proposal, it’s not very romantic at all. And where’s the ring?’ you laugh.

‘If you say _yes_ , there will be one for sure’ Tauriel winks. You can’t replay now, because you reach the entrance and Nori comes to you for the rock.

The barricade looks undamaged though still unfinished.  You look at it in astonishment when hear Bilbo’s voice.

‘Quite overwhelming, isn’t it?’ he says. ‘But in what purpose? Only to keep others away from the gold’

‘Don’t worry Bilbo, everything will work out somehow’ you say, placing hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

‘I’m not sure’ he murmurs. ‘Anyway, everybody need break. Come, let’s eat something’

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

            When evening come, you are so tired, you barely walk. Sending Kili and Fili thankful smile when they offer to take first watch, you step to the room where all of the dwarves and you with Tauriel, has little camp.

            ‘Hey! Where are you going, _melam_ _î_ _n_?’ you feel Tauriel’s grip on your arm.

            ‘Sleep’ you say briefly.

            ‘No way… We have something to finish…’ she comes closer, lazily touching your lips with her finger.

            ‘Taurrriel’ you purrs, can’t resist wide smile.

            She leans over your neck, so you tilt your head in waiting of kiss or maybe even a bite. You feel her breath on your skin, but she only whispers ‘Come’ and leads you somewhere when you will have privacy.

            It is not the same place you were making love this morning, she leaded you deeper in the mountain corridors. This room is smaller, also filled with gold, but there are more precious stones. Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds; more colourful and cosy place. The light which somehow found way to this room, makes the stones glittering, sending rainbowlike reflections on the walls, and now on Tauriel’s naked body. Because she is already naked. 

            You gulp, unbuttoning your shirt.

            ‘Come’ she says again and goes further. You follow her, taking off your clothes. She disappears in small passage, you didn’t notice at first. You leave your boots behind and go after her.

            ‘Mahal’s pants! Underground springs!’ you gasp, seeing where is the passage leading to. Low vaulted room with lakelets.

            ‘They are quite warm’ Tauriel already immerse her legs in one of the lakelet. ‘Come here’ she gives you a hand and helps to get in the water.

            ‘Oh… I need it badly’ you moan, sitting on the bottom of the lakelet, next to her. The water covers your body to the shoulders. It’s not hot, but warm enough to relax your muscles.

            ‘How did you know?’ you ask, softly stroking Tauriel’s arm.

            ‘I found it yesterday’s night, when you were sleeping’ she says, sitting comfortably between your thighs and leaning on your chest.

            You remove her hair from one side to another and spread kisses over her neck, going down to the shoulder. You just can’t resist to lick her skin, it’s so smooth there.

            ‘Mmmmm (Y/N) …’ Tauriel hand strokes your thigh.

            Your arms wrap around her waist, fingers softly touch stomach, and then go up to her breasts. At first you gently stroke them, but finally your touch become firmer and you give her proper breasts massage. She turns her head to you, and smile with satisfaction and little groan. Mahal’s beard, you want to make her groan like that for the rest of your life.

            Tauriel’s body is so alive in your arms, it’s taking all you give and pleading for more. Being with her in that way, makes you forget about your weariness and about everything bad that could happen next day.

            One of your hand still fondling her boob, but the other goes down, straight between her legs. She moans when it reaches the aim.

            Again, you are kissing, licking and biting her neck, squeezing her breast and making circle with your fingers, over her intimate parts.

            ‘This is so, sooo good…’ she gasps. ‘Please, don’t stop, please…’ 

            ‘I won’t stop, till you cum, _melam_ _în_ ’ you whisper, biting her pointy ear. Your fingers on her clit move faster and harder. She chugs, clenching her hand on your knee and you don’t stop. As you tell her, you don’t until she will cum.

            And indeed, she cums hard soon. You feel and hear it and it’s so good, like it’s been your own orgasm.

            Still gently massaging her pussy, you let her finish completely. 

            ‘Was it good?’ you ask innocently.

            ‘No… good is not the word’ she replies weakly. You don’t panic, knowing she’s only teasing with you ‘Great, amazing, perfect will be better’ she adds getting up, and turning to you. ‘Now, I will take care about you, _n_ _í_ _n p_ _î_ _n aew_ ’ joining your lips, she kisses you passionately. Her strong arms pull you forward, to sit on her lap, while she slides down to kiss your neck line and breasts. You can’t help when your body bow backward with pleasure.

            Always when she fucks you, it so great like first time, maybe now, when you both know your bodies well, it’s even better. She knows where and how to touch, to make you beg for more, to make you moan, to make you cum wild.

            Her hands stroking your ribs, slowly going down over outer and inner thighs. Your body shake, when her thumbs start to massage your labia.

            ‘Yes… yes…’ you purr breathing heavily. One of her hand is climbing on your hip and then cupping your butt, while the other start to massage the clit with thumb, when index and middle fingers penetrate you gently. You squeeze her thighs with your legs at this, is uncontrolled move, reaction for such sudden caress.

            ‘You like that?’ she asks between kisses spreading over you neck line.

            ‘Yeees’ you almost cry.

            ‘Or maybe should I stop?’ she teases.

            ‘Tauriel!’

            ‘Oh! I want you to scream my name like that often!’ she chuckles, her fingers still working on you, giving so much pleasure.

‘Tauriel!’ you scream again and again, to make her satisfied.

‘I want to feel your orgasm so badly, (Y/N)’ she says, stroking your back ‘I just need it.’

‘GOD!’ you groan. You are so near now ‘You’ll have it! You’ll have it!’

And you cum, again screaming her name, leaning on her, clinging to her, snuggling into her.

‘Tauriel’ this time you speak it quiet, with affection ‘Thank you’

‘You’re welcome, _melam_ _î_ _n_.’

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

When you come back to the camp, the dwarves are sleep soundly, so you quietly curl up together near the fire. In her arms, surrounded by the dwarves you feel so good, so safe.

Cuddling tighter to her, you whisper ‘I love you Tauriel. And when this all ends, I would love to be your wife! It will be an honour.’

 

             

_I n_ _í_ _n sell._ – That’s my girl.

_N_ _í_ _n riel… N_ _í_ _n bereth… Im hol gellan!_ – My princess… My queen… I’m close to cum!

_I brand –_ That’s good.

_P_ _î_ _n aew_ – Little bird

_Gellace anim_ – Cum for me.

_Thand_ – True

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
